pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealeo
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Spheal |evointo=Walrein |gen=Generation III |species=Ball Roll Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=03 |type=Ice |type2=Water |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=87.6 kg |imweight=193.1 lbs. |ability=Thick Fat Ice Body |dw=Oblivious |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Sealeo (Japanese: トドグラー Todoggler) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Like its evolution,Seoleo is also a sea lion Pokémon.However it doesn't posses the teeth outward. Evolution Sealeo evolves from Spheal at level 32 and evolves into Walrein at level 44. Game info Game locations |border = |rubysapphire = Evolve Spheal |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Spheal |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 226, Route 230 (Pearl) |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 230 |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Uncommon |blackwhite = Undella Bay |bwrarity= Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time. This Pokémon occasionally entertains itself by balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose. |sapphire=Sealeo often balances and rolls things on the tip of its nose. While the Pokémon is rolling something, it checks the object's aroma and texture to determine whether it likes the object or not. |emerald=Sealeo live in herds on ice floes. Using its powerful flippers, it shatters ice. It dives into the sea to hunt prey five times a day. |firered=It touches new things with its nose to test for smell and feel. It plays by spinning Spheal on its nose. |leafgreen=It touches new things with its nose to test for smell and feel. It plays by spinning Spheal on its nose. |diamond=It habitually spins things on its nose. By doing so, it learns textures and odors. |pearl=It habitually spins things on its nose. By doing so, it learns textures and odors. |platinum=It habitually spins things on its nose. By doing so, it learns textures and odors. |heartgold=It has a very sensitive nose. It touches new things with its nose to examine them. |soulsilver=It has a very sensitive nose. It touches new things with its nose to examine them. |black=It habitually spins things on its nose. By doing so, it learns textures and odors. |white=It habitually spins things on its nose. By doing so, it learns textures and odors. |black 2=Be it Spheal or Poké Ball, it will spin any round object on its nose with the greatest of ease. |white 2=Be it Spheal or Poké Ball, it will spin any round object on its nose with the greatest of ease. |x=It has a very sensitive nose. It touches new things with its nose to examine them. |y=Be it Spheal or Poké Ball, it will spin any round object on its nose with the greatest of ease. |or=Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time. This Pokémon occasionally entertains itself by balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose. |as=Sealeo often balances and rolls things on the tip of its nose. While the Pokémon is rolling something, it checks the object’s aroma and texture to determine whether it likes the object or not.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Sealeo XY.gif |orasspr = Sealeo XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Sealeo made its appearance in The Spheal of Approval! in Slateport city. *Captain Stern's Sealeo *Juan's Sealeo Trivia Etymology Sealeo is derived from sea lion and Leo, which is Latin for lion. Gallery 364Sealeo_AG_anime.png 364Sealeo_Dream.png 364Sealeo_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon